


Rainbows and Magic

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Female Crowley (Good Omens), Gay Pride, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale asks what a pride parade is.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Rainbows and Magic

“Crowley, what is a ‘pride parade’?” Aziraphale asked one June morning. “It sounds like something your lot would come up with.” Crowley stepped into the room, hair a mess and a toothbrush in her mouth. 

“Why?” He asked. Aziraphale shrugged. 

“I was looking for something to do today and there’s a pride parade,” Aziraphale replied. “I was just wondering what it might be.” Crowley smiled, finished brushing her teeth, and crawled back into bed with Aziraphale. 

“Well,” Crowley said. “You know how some men fall in love with men, some women fall in love with women, and how some people don’t fit the gender they were born as?” Aziraphale nodded.

“Of course I do,” They said as if it were a stupid thing to ask. Crowley nodded. 

“Well, there’s a whole community of these people. They’ve bound together to create a celebration of their unique genders and sexualities because they’ve been persecuted against for most of time. Even today there are still hate crimes that are committed against these people. These celebrations are called pride celebrations. The parade tends to tie it all off.” 

“How could people get mad at who a different person loves?” Aziraphale shook their head. “It just doesn’t make sense.” Crowley sighed. 

“A lot of things the humans do don’t make sense. Hate crimes being the top of it all.” She shook her head. “Humans do some pretty awful things to each other. Even without demonic intervention. As far as I’m aware, hate crimes are something they thought up themselves. I could be wrong though.” 

“Could we go?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley looked at them and smiled. 

“Of course we can, angel.” 

An hour later, Aziraphale was standing in their sitting room, waiting for Crowley. They had looked up what to wear to a pride parade. They’d found that rainbows were the main theme. So, what they’d decided on was a pair of black dress pants, a black button down shirt, and rainbow suspenders. It was about as wild as they were willing to go. They had their long golden hair tied back into a ponytail with a rainbow bow clipped to the hair tie. 

“Crowley, are you just about ready yet?” They called. 

“Yes, love,” Crowley called back. Crowley was more on the extreme side of things. She was wearing a dress. The top part of it was white, but the skirt was rainbow. It came down to about her knee. She had white converse on. She stopped to show off the sole of them, and Aziraphale saw that they were rainbow. Her makeup was quite extraordinary. One half of her face sported the warm colors, including a red contour. The other sported the cool colors and a purple contour. Crowley spun for Aziraphale and curtsied at the end. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want to wear?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley’s face fell.

“Why? Is there something wrong with it?” Aziraphale shook their head. 

“No! Of course not,” Aziraphale said. “It is just . . . more than what you normally wear.” Crowley smiled. 

“That is what pride is all about, and I see you went quite hard yourself. I see that hairbow.” Aziraphale blushed. “It looks nice though!” Crowley said. She wrapped her arms around Aziraphale and pulled her in for a kiss. Aziraphale smiled once they pulled away. 

“Are you ready to go?” Crowley nodded. 

“I’ve been waiting to go to one of these since the first one,” she replied. 

***

Aziraphale didn’t even know where to begin once they’d arrived. There were so many stands selling various things or activities going on. She definitely didn’t know how they were going to pick just a few of these things to do before the end of the day. There were just so many good options to pick from that it didn’t seem fair that she was going to have to pick eventually. 

“The parade is in like an hour,” Crowley said. “I think we need to go find a spot. 

“An hour before hand?” Crowley smiled and nodded. 

“Trust me, you’re going to thank me later.” Aziraphale shrugged, but wondered how Crowley knew so much. Had she come to one of these things before? They weren’t sure, but they weren’t sure why she would want to come to a human celebration of human sexuality. The two of them were supernatural beings who didn’t experience gender and sexuality in the same way that humans did. Though, they supposed, they couldn’t question it too much. Today, after all, it had been Aziraphale’s idea to come. 

A man came by with a cart of various colored flags. Crowley stopped him and bought two flags. One that was the rainbow, and the other that was two shades of orange, white, and two shades of pink. Crowley handed the rainbow one to Aziraphale. Aziraphale looked at it before looking back at Crowley. 

“What do the colors mean?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley smiled. 

“The one that you’re holding is the general flag for everyone. That’s why most of everyone is in rainbow. Each color on that flag hosts a different meaning. The red is for life. Orange is for healing. Yellow is for sunlight, green for nature. Blue is for harmony, and purple is for spirit.” 

“But what about yours?” Aziraphale asked. 

“This is the lesbian flag,” Crowley said. “Lesbians are the women who fall in love with women,” Crowley explained once seeing Aziraphale’s confusion. “But it works for women who like people who are feminine but don’t really have a gender, like you Zira.” Crowley looked at the flag. “The colors on this one have special meaning to,” she said. “The dark orange is for being gender nonconforming, the lighter orange for independence. White is for the unique relationship to womanhood that lesbians carry with them. The pinks mean serenity, peace, love, and sex.” Aziraphale shook their head. 

“I just don’t understand why you bought that one,” Aziraphale said. “We are not human.” Crowley shrugged. This fact didn’t seem to bother her. 

“I like being a woman,” Crowley said. “And I have fallen in love with someone who is gender nonconforming.” She grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and smiled. “I know it’s silly to you-”

“Oh no,” Aziraphale said. “Not silly at all. I just didn’t understand but now I do.” Aziraphale smiled. They looked around and the people around them were all staring in one direction and cheering. They strained to see what was happening. When they saw it, their heart stopped. 

It was the first of the parade. 

They couldn’t believe how beautiful it was. Everyone was cheering and dancing. Some of the floats threw candy that the children rushed to gather up. Everyone in the parade was beaming, seeming to be at their highest emotion possible. Those watching seemed to be the same way. It was hard not to soak in those emotions and feel the exact same as everyone else. There was such a hint of relaxation to the environment, yet freedom. Everyone here was feeling perfectly safe to be completely true to themselves. That, Aziraphale knew, took a lot of courage for humans. Especially when they don’t fit what society asks of them, as many of the people at the parade didn’t. It almost felt as if there was a touch of . . . magic in the air. 

It was a feeling that Aziraphale had never in their life felt before. That was something unique. With as old as they were, it was often hard to find new experiences, let alone new emotions. But here they were. Feeling happy, but happy in a way that they had never before in their life seen before. 

Every once in a while, Crowley would look over to Aziraphale to make sure they were enjoying themself. Crowley had known that they would enjoy this. Aziraphale had a bad tendency to absorb every emotion that any human was feeling, so putting them in an environment where everyone was happy was something that Crowley really wanted to do. She’d been meaning to take Aziraphale to one of these things for a long time now, but just never got the chance. 

She was well aware of the fact that she wasn’t human and that human sexuality never would fit to what she was, nor would human gender. Love just wasn’t a priority, in Heaven or in Hell. The priority was carrying out The Great Plan. Angels and demons often didn’t make the time for love. Those who did were seen as weird. Maybe that is why Crowley had gravitated towards these little celebrations so much. It wasn’t so much that she was a gay human that wanted or needed to be surrouneded by other gay humans (though by presentation, she was a gay human and anyone who saw her and Aziraphale would assume they were a pair of lesbians. And by human standards, they would be right). It was more that her and Aziraphale’s love was frowned upon in both Heaven and Hell. Not only were they an angel and a demon who’d ended up together, but they had ended up in love. By Heaven and Hell’s standards, that on its own was an offense. 

The parade came to a close, and Aziraphale turned to Crowley for the first time since it had started. They had gotten so distracted by the colors and the feelings of love and acceptance in the air that they’d forgotten about Crowley completely, as much as they hated to admit it. 

“That was magical,” Aziraphale said. Crowley nodded.

“Humans do know how to put on quite the parade. Especially the gay ones. I went to a Fourth of July celebration in America once. It doesn’t even come close,” Crowley said. She smiled and pulled Aziraphale in. She acted like she was going to kiss Aziraphale, but didn’t seal the deal. She made Aziraphale do that. 

“I like that I can love you in public and not be worried about anything,” Aziraphale said. Crowley smiled and nodded. 

“That is an added bonus,” She replied. 

The crowd thinned significantly after the parade. Most people had only come for the parade and nothing else at all. Others had done all the exploring that they had wanted to in the morning, leaving nothing left to do after the parade. The ones who were left were probably waiting for the adult parties that were to come later that night. 

Crowley mostly allowed Aziraphale to lead the way for the rest of the day. It was, after all, their first pride. Crowley wanted to make sure that they got the best of it. Or at least, got the experience of it that they wanted. She did, however, insist that they were going to have to go to one of the drag shows that were later that night. Aziraphale seemed frightened by the idea (she did not know what it was and was terrified of the idea of someone making a show of dragging someone else across the floor). However, they trusted Crowley’s judgement. 

Crowley bought Aziraphale various little things that caught Aziraphale’s attention. Azirapahle ended up leaving with various bits of jewelry and pins for everything. Crowley also informed Aziraphale on what all the flags meant, what the significance of the different flags was, and what the heck the difference was between some of these seemingly identical identities. 

Once the drag show came to a close, Aziraphale was beat. They could barely keep their eyes open. They swayed as they walked even though neither of them had had anything to drink. The smile on their face also mimicked that of the smile they got when they were drunk. Crowley offered to carry them back to their place, but Aziraphale refused. They insisted that they were thousands of years old and was quite capable of walking on their own. 

Once they reached the bookshop and headed upstairs, Crowley could tell that Aziraphale was going to crash as soon as their head hit the pillow. In fact, by that time it seemed that most of their energy was just coasting off the high emotions of the day. Crowley miracled Aziraphale into their favorite PJ’s once they were in their bedroom and helped them into bed. 

Aziraphale, as had been predicted, fell asleep in seconds. 

Crowley stayed awake for a little bit longer. She liked watching the angel sleep. How they curled up into themself and smiled. Sometimes they whispered, but Crowley couldn’t quite make out what it was. Around one, Crowley shut the lights off and went to sleep herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
